Tentang Dirimu
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Inner Naruto saat dia bertarung dengan Orochimaru.  Gak bisa bkin summary.tolong bantu saya nentuin judul


Fandom : NARUTO

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto berikan carha di Naruto untukku!*dibantai*

Pair : SasuNaru or NaruSasu,I don't know *digranat*

Rate : K+ or T

Genre : I don't know…*dibakar*

Warning : Typo(s),maybe OOC,OOT,dan fict ini terinspirasi saat aku lihat Naruto di global Tv(promosi)*digampar*.

Yupz,sebelum membaca saya mau bilang…_SEBELUM ANDA MENGEJEK FICT INI,SILAHKAN ANDA BACA DULU BARU BERCOMENTAR!ANDA BOLEH MENGEJEK FICT SAYA TAPI TIDAK USAH MENGEJEK PAIRNYA!LAGI PULA ANDA YANG MENGEJEK BELUM TENTU BISA MEMBUAT FICT YANG BAGUS,HARGAILAH PARA AUTHOR YANG TELAH BERJASA MEMBUAT FICT-FICT YANG ADA DIDUNIA INI!_*dibacok karena triak-triak*

***IzthaTsukiyomi***

Let's Enjoy to Reading~

Hai,kenalkan,aku ninja nomor satu di konoha..cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage..tapi itu dulu,sekarang cita-cita ku hanyalah membuat Sasuke Uchiha,orang yang kuanggap rival,saudaraku,dan..orang yang kusukai kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Ukh,bila kuingat-ingat kalimat si kacamata pengkhianat itu…aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"_Kau itu terlalu dekat dengan'nya' bersikaplah lebih dewasa sedikit Naruto"_

Ya,itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kabuto saat aku,sakura,sai,yamato-sensei bertemu dengannya di jembatan layang aku tanpa sadar telah melukai lengan Sakura.

"_Kau harus memaksaku untuk mengatakan dimana Sasuke"_

Si Ular bodoh a.k.a Bakoro a.k.a Orochimaru itu seenaknya pikir dia siapa?

Jangan bercanda,yang bertemu sasuke-teme itu aku mengidolakannya aku duluan,yang..mencintainya aku duluan!

"_Aku lebih tertarik mengamati SasukeKU dari pada mengamati percobaan yang lainnya.."_

What The Hell?OI,ULAR TENGIK,APA KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?

Jangan seenaknya menganggap Sasuke itu barang,jangan seenaknya menganggapnya layaknya mainan yang bisa dimainkan sesuka hati!Dia itu manusia, yang rapuh karena dendamnya kepada sang kakak ,rasanya aku ingin membunuh lalu mengubur si Bakoro itu agar tidak seenaknya sendiri,tapi itu tak perlu..karena aku telah mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke telah membunuhnya.

"_Jadi..hanya segitu saja kekuatan yang kau pinjam dari Jinchuriki?"_

Bakoro tengik,meminjam?aku tidak meminjam,si kyuubi aja yang seenaknya…lagi pula…aku sama sekali tidak sudi melihat wajahmu,mendengarnya saja aku sudah muak!

"_Masih jauh dibandingkan level dibawah Sasuke"_

Aku sadar,aku tak akan bisa menang dari sasuke dalam hal apapun,dia keren dan populer,dia pintar,dia kuat..aku tau,aku juga senang saat dia menganggap keberadaanku dan mengakui kekuatanku..tapi bila boleh jujur aku hanya ingin satu darinya..aku ingin dia cinta kepadaku…

Hmm…bila diingat saat misi itu..entah kenapa aku berhalusinasi melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan dia pun mengejarnya,tapi tiba-tiba datang air yang membuatku tenggelam dan aku teringat kejadian 'itu' saat di Valley of the end,ya,Lembah kematian.

_Karena aku lemah,dia tak menghiraukanku_

_Karena aku lemah,dia tak mendengarkanku._

_Aku harus menjadi kuat.._

_Agar ikatan ku dan Sasuke tak putus_

_Aku harus jadi kuat.._

_Agar tidak ada yang bias memutuskan ikatan itu_

Haah…Kami-sama,kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan ikatanku dengan diri'nya'..sebenarnya bila boleh egois,aku ingin ikatanku dengan sasuke bukan sekedar rival,bukan sekedar teman ataupun sahabat,dan juga bukan sebagai saudara…tapi lebih dari itu ,sejak kapan aku jadi sok puitis begini?bila aku jadi puitis,aku pasti akan jadi puitis ,aku OOT!

"_Tak kusangka..kau anak yang menarik"_

Dasar Ular plin-plan,dia bilang aku membosankan dan lebih lemah dari sasuke,dan sekarang dia bilang aku menarik?kalau begitu kenapa kau membawa sasuke kenapa tidak aku?lebih baik aku yang menderita ketimbang sasuke..dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

***IzthaTsukiyomi***

"Naruto,kau melamun lagi?" ujar Sakura kepadaku

"Hah?melamun?siapa yang melamun,sudahlah,aku mau pulang duluan..kau yang traktir kan?" aku pun langsung pulang ke apartemen ku

"Haah…iya,aku yang traktir..tapi naruto,kau belum makan sesuap ramen pun" ujar sakura(yang jelas tak 'kan terdengar oleh Naruto)

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen,ku buka pintunya,aku masuk dan melepas sepatuku,lalu melepas jaket kesembarang arah..ku lepas ikat kepalaku yang berlambang konoha kutaruh diatas laci…

'Sasuke…' kusebutkan nama itu dalam hati sambil mendekap ikat kepala yang telah tergores di lambangnya

"Sungguh…aku rindu yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?apa kau sedang memikirkanku sama seperti kumemikirkanmu,Sasuke?" ujarku lirih menatap langit senja

"Hn,menurutmu?" terdengar suara baritone yang sangat kuhafal dan…kurindukan

"Sa..Sasuke?" aku terkejut saat kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang

Tampaklah seorang cowok berkulit porselen,bermata onyx,berambut reaven..lebih tepatnya pantat ayam dengan kimono berwarna biru tua dan lambing "Uchiha",jangan lupakan kusanagi yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana,dialah orang yang kurindukan,dialah orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai,dialah…Uchiha Sasuke

"Sudah puas memandangiku,Dobe?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang menawan

"Teme?ini sungguh kau kan?aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?pukul aku,pasti ini mimpi" ujarku tak karuan

Dia pun menjitak kepalaku,sepertinya dia tidak tanggung-tanggung menjitak kepala kuningku ini..

"Aow..sakit,kau tetap menyebalkan teme XP" omelku sambil memegangi kepala

"Hn.."

Apa boleh buat,toh aku juga senang dia ada disini,dia ada di..sampingku…

"Kau.."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk kembali kekonoha,tapi aku kesini hanya untuk menemuimu" ujarnya memotong kalimatku

"Aku?bertemu denganku?"

"ya,aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku…"

"Kau ingin apa teme?ingin nyawaku?ingin tomat yang ada dikulkas?atau ap-"

Again…dia memotong kalimatku,tapi dengan cara beda,dia..menciumku!

"Mm.." jujur,aku menikmati ciumannya,terasa..lembut walau bibirnya terasa sedikit dingin

"Hn.." dia melepaskan ciumannya,lalu menghembuskan nafas

"Aku cinta kamu, Uke-ku" lanjutnya

Aku terkejut,sejenak kupikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuknya…

"Aku janji akan kembali kekonoha,tapi tidak aku harus mewujudkan tujuanku…" ujarnya tegas

Aku tau,dia tak 'kan bohong padaku,aku pun tersenyum tulus,senyum hanya akan kuberikan pada Sasuke seorang lalu berkata

"Aku mau menjadi Uke-mu,asal kau janji akan kembali kekonoha,dan…"

"Dan apa,Dobe?"

"Jangan berpaling dariku disaat kau tak ada maupun ada disampingku…Teme"

"Hn, patikan.."

Untuk pertama kalinya,kulihat senyum tulus sasuke kepadaku,Arigatou..Kami-sama..

Iztha : MET HARI FUJOSHI~(telat 1 hari~)

Naru : akhirnya,oi,kenapa aku jadi OOC?

Sasu : Kok aku juga OOC?

Iztha : ya mangap…ane kan emang suka buat oang-orang OOC~

Sasu : *ngeamaterasu Iztha*

Iztha : *gosong* Tapi,Naru,Sasu,kalian jadi bias pacarankan~

Naru : *blushing*

Sasu : Hn

Iztha : okelah kalo beg beg begitu…mohon review ya,kalau ng-flame jangan pedes-pedes,yang crispy aja,trus manis asin juga boleh~

Naru : Kamu pikir makanan apa? *ngerasengan Iztha*

Iztha : *tepar sambil pegang spanduk "I 3 Yaoi"*


End file.
